Ketiduran
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Tak perlu dibilang begitu juga sebetulnya Takashi berterima kasih sudah dibangunkan. Sumpah, mimpinya absurd sekali ...


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuki Midorikawa.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, some mistakes EYD, maybe-OOC.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Ketiduran**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa _youkai-youkai_ cebol ini datang terus?! Oi, Natsume! Berhenti! _Yuujinchou_ jadi makin tipis!"

"Berisik ..."

"Oi, Bocah KEREMPENG!"

BAM!

Nyanko ditimpa kamus tebal.

Remaja berambut perak menguap lebar. Kantuk melanda. Uh, tetapi matanya sudah berat, ingin rasanya segera memasuki ke alam mimpi. Namun, dasar keras kepala, tetap bersikeras menuntaskan mengembalikan nama-nama _youkai_ yang datang malam ini.

Ayolah! Bertahan! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Hanya dua makhluk lagi! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Ayo, bertahan!

Kertas dicabut, digigit dalam celah bibir, lalu ditiup.

Tulisan pada kertas melayang, ibarat selendang terbang pada _youkai_ pemilik nama.

"Argh! Menyebalkan! Yang terakhir itu usir saja! Oi, Cungkring! Dengar tidak?!"

Takashi mengerang jengah, kenapa kucing jejadian ini tidak bisa diam? Sungguh, justru dia yang ingin Takashi tendang keluar.

"—Hooaaahhmm ...!"

Tak kuat menahan kantuk, Takashi menguap lagi. Uh, besok pagi pasti dia telat bangun. Semoga saja di tengah jalan tak ada gangguan yang menghalanginya berangkat sekolah.

" _Doooooushite_ bocah ini menyebalkan sekali?! Benar-benar minta dimakan!"

Aduh. Tengah-tengah kening dipijit. Serius, Takashi malah pening. Apa perlu dia sumpal mulut pengawalnya dengan bantal? Eh, jangan, nanti berkuman.

"Sensei." Kepala ditolehkan. "Tolong diam sebe—"

Terdiam. Nyanko mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Oke, oke, _Mr. Bossy_! Benar-benar bocah lancang," sungut Nyanko sebelum merayap ke sisi lain futon, malas berjalan.

Remaja perak masih terpaku. Bagaimana mungkin kaki kucing bisa mengacungkan jari tengah? Ah, apa barusan Takashi salah lihat? Ini namanya apa? Halusinasi? Apa dia berdelusi macam-macam karena mengantuk?

Memutuskan melanjutkan sisa pekerjaannya; Takashi menyempatkan diri membuat catatan mental, tidak lagi menerima 'tamu' di malam hari.

Begitu _youkai_ terakhir lenyap, Takashi ambruk seketika.

"Hmp! Dasar bocah! Lihat dirimu! MENYEDIHKAN! Makanya jangan dikembalikan nama-namanya! Oi, Kerempeng! Dengar baik-baik! Kau itu, ya, se—"

Takashi terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan omelan Nyanko. Kegelapan menerpanya. Oh, ia akan langsung pergi ke alam mimpi tanpa berbaring nyaman di futon—ah, piyamanya digigit, ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik.

Pasti Nyanko menariknya ke futon, samar-samar ia masih mendengar suara kucing tersebut mengomelinya. Huh, dasar kucing tua, banyak omelan tapi perhatian. Biarlah nanti pagi ia berterima kasih, ia terlalu lelah.

Hh ... enaknya tidur ...

Srek!

Eh?

Mata terbuka dalam kegelapan. Takashi berkedip-kedip. Mendadak kantuknya hengkang.

Siapa itu? Siapa yang menggeser _shoji_ kamarnya?

Eh, eh, tunggu. Kenapa kamarnya gelap? Bukannya lampu masih menyala? Apa Nyanko yang mematikannya? Oh, benar juga, suara Nyanko tak terdengar lagi.

Nyaris lupa, siapa yang menggeser _shoji_ kamarnya?

Seingat Takashi, ia hanya sendirian di rumah. Touko dan Shigeru sedang pergi, besok sore baru pulang. Pintu sudah dikunci, dan hanya dia yang memakai pintu. Kalau Nyanko, pasti menerobos masuk lewat jendela tanpa izin, jarang melalui pintu kamar.

Atau ... youkai?!

Enggak, enggak, Takashi tak merasakannya.

Langkah kaki terdengar.

Manusia ...? Hei, tunggu, maksudnya Touko dan Shigeru sudah pulang? Kenapa ia tak mendengar mereka memanggil namanya?

Takashi bangun, mencari-cari tarikan lampu di atas kepala.

Klik!

Tombol lampu di samping pintu ditekan.

Sosok figur bertubuh tinggi dengan postur tubuh yang familiar berkacamata muncul di kamar.

"Natori-san?"

Bingung. Takashi menyibak selimut. Kenapa aktor ini ada di sini? Malam-malam begini, lewat pintu lagi. Biasanya langsung culik saja pakai kertas shiki dari celah-celah pintu atau jendela.

Tunggu, yang lebih penting, bagaimana Shuuichi bisa masuk?

"Kenapa Natori-san ada di sini?" tanya Takashi heran.

Sosok yang sudah dianggap kakak angkatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, wajah memesona yang menawan bawaan lahir tampak anggun. Kaki bergerak, melangkah menghampiri Takashi. Tangan ikut bergerak, melepas kacamata.

"Aku punya kunci duplikat," jawab Shuuichi sekenanya.

Ooooh ..., kunci duplikat ternyata. Takashi mengangguk paham.

Hening.

Eh?

Eh?!

Duplikat?!

"Sejak kapan Natori-san punya duplikat kunci rumahku?!" jerit Takashi syok.

Shuuichi tetap mempertahankan senyumannya, duduk di tepi futon Takashi. "Sudah lama."

Sudah lama? Kapan?!

"Sini! Kembalikan!" Tangan Takashi terulur. "Berikan padaku! Natori-san tak boleh punya!" Perintah Shuuichi tegas, jengkel sendiri.

Heran, aneh-aneh saja aktor ini.

Alis Shuuichi terangkat, menyeringai kecil. "Mengapa? Haruskah aku menurut?" Mata delimanya menatap dalam lawan bicara.

Kening Takashi berkerut. "Apa-apaan wajah dan kalimatmu itu, Kak ...?"

Pria tersebut tertawa renyah, jemari kanannya menyentil kening Takashi. "Itu namanya gaya bicara, Natsume. Kalimat tersebut perlu dipelajari jika bergelung dalam dunia yang kualami."

Tangan dilarikan ke depan hidung. "Jangan sentil-sentil, ah!"

"Oh, bisakah aku menanyakan, apakah itu mengganggumu?"

Tatapan curiga menjadi balasan. Serius. Ada yang tidak beres dengan orang ini. Belum lagi, mana _shiki_ -nya? Hiiragi atau Sasago, gitu. Takashi hendak bertanya, orang ini sempat kejatuhan bata merah dari tiang listrik atau malah mabuk minum sake hingga berkelakuan aneh.

"Tidak juga, sih ..."

Telapak tangan yang lebih besar menangkup pipi tirus Takashi. Kontak itu menimbulkan rona merah tiba-tiba. Shuuichi menguceknya lembut.

"Natori-san, tolong berhenti," protes remaja itu tidak suka.

"Oh, tidak. Itu tidak akan berhasil. Kenapa aku harus berhenti di saat aku gemas, Natsume?"

Membisu. Takashi balas memandang dalam-dalam mata Shuuichi. Untuk beberapa detik betah dalam posisi itu.

Pergelangan tangan Shuuichi digenggam.

"Natori-san, jujurlah padaku. Natori-san kenapa? Dirasuki _youkai_? Mabuk minum sake? Atau terkena serangan virus? Oh! Jangan bilang tertular bakteri Nyanko-sensei? Bilang padaku, kenapa Natori-san jadi aneh begini?" Curhat Takashi panjang lebar.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Shuuichi mengelus lembut pipi Takashi.

"Kalimat dan tingkahmu! Sangat tidak wajar sama sekali!" Remaja yang masih sekolah bergerak risih. Merasa jijik sendiri.

"Ingin tahu kenapa ...?"

Bisikan halus terdengar pada telinganya. Demi Bekantan Hijau, teman se'penglihatan'nya kesurupan. Takashi bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, ini lebih edan dari melihat ikan berkedip.

"Ingin mengetahuinya?" Shuuichi makin meminimalisir jarak.

Setan!

 _Ayakashi_ jejadian macam apa yang merasuki 'kakak'nya?! Serius, mana Hiiragi yang lain?! Kenapa Shuuichi bertingkah aneh begini?! Perlukah Takashi siram pakai air tujuh kembang?!

"Natori-san! Sada—"

DUAK!

"HUWAAA!"

"Natsume!"

Langit-langit kamar disertai Nyanko yang duduk memasang wajah sebal menyapa penglihatan.

Kamarnya terang, sudah pagi.

Bingung. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera kepala, Takashi celingukan. Bukannya masih malam? Kenapa tahu-tahu sudah terang hari disinari matahari?

"Huh! Dasar bocah! Akhirnya bangun juga."

Takashi menoleh secepat yang ia bisa, Nyanko melipat tangan dengan ekspresi kesal bukan kepalang. Samar-samar, Takashi mampu melihat adanya perempatan muncul di kepala Nyanko.

" _Sensei_ ...?"

"Ttaku! Bocah kerempeng, mimpi apa, sih? Mengigau semalaman dengan bahasa tidak jelas. Rintihanmu itu seperti suara pabrik, tahu!" omel Nyanko.

Rambut perak digaruk meski tak gatal. "Entahlah ..."

Kepala Nyanko menyundul dagu Takashi.

"Makan itu, Bocah! Kau berhutang tiga potong tamagoyaki sarapan ini! Sudah untung kubangunkan! Bisa gila aku dengar suaramu!"

Tak perlu dibilang begitu juga sebetulnya Takashi berterima kasih sudah dibangunkan. Sumpah, mimpinya _absurd_ sekali ...

Takashi tidak lagi kangen Shuuichi, 'kan?

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
